Don't you dare
by 221impaladoctor
Summary: Clara and the doctor go on a harmless adventure. What could possibly go wrong.


Clara smiles at the sound of the tardis landing in her kitchen. Dropping her grading on the table and rushing to the closed doors. She soon comes to a stop and pulls out her phone. Opening the camera and she checks her hair and make up. Then she walks into the big blue box. The doctor was clad in his magicians coat and doc Martins. Making Clara smile again.

"Ahh Clara, how do you feel about the best beach in the entire universe." The doctor hides a smile. As he watches her large eye sparkle with excitement.

"What's the catch Doctor." She asks going towards the lever she always pulls.

"No catch just a nice day away from danger."

Together they fly the tardis. Clara runs ahead and pulls open the door. She stops in her tracks once she's outside. Her mouth falls open. Taking in the wonder of the planet.

"The sand it's"

"Sapphires" the doctor says bluntly.

Clara looks up at the sky in awe of the galaxy's.

"No light pollution, no pollution what so ever. There isn't any humanoid life on this planet." Clara looks on at the golden sun. Without any warning Clara hugs the doctor tightly. He goes to protest but she shushes him.

"Thank you she mumbles." The Doctor hides a smile again. Clara let's go and rushes towards the almost completely clear water. "Looks cold" she says.

"It is and Clara" the tardis makes a noise and the Doctor turns around. The tardis light flashes. He starts to walk back to his ship when a scream makes him stop in his tracks. He quickly turns around and run towards the water all he can see is the ripples that was left of Clara being pulled under water. Without a second thought the doctor pulls out his sonic glasses and has it create a sound that would scare the creature away then he dives down. He looks around frantically. His hearts beating faster then normal. He finally sees the dark hair of his companion sinking slowly to the depths of this vast ocean. He swims towards her and finally grabs ahold of her. He then frantically pulls her towards the surface. He remembers that her lungs are smaller and she was probably dead already. Pushing that thought aside he reaches the surface pulling her to the beach was the easiest part. Once he was there he laid her gently on the blue sand. He pushes the hair out of her face. Her very pale lifeless face.

"Don't you dare die on me Clara Oswald." He starts pushing down on her chest counting to 30 and then he lifts her chin towards the sky to clear her air ways then he gently placed his lips on her and breathes into her mouth three times. He watches as her chest rises and falls from his breathing. The doctor starts panicking. He starts compressions again.

"Clara come on you can do it get the water out of your lungs." He whispers. Lifting her chin again breathing once then twice then three times. He vision clouds. He can feel that he is shaking and he starts to do compressions again.

"Clara open your eyes please. Why did you have to touch the water. Why didn't I tell you not to touch the water." He mumbles denial setting into his head. "You can't be dead Clara. This me needs" he stops taking a deep breathe he lifts her Chin again breathing for her once then twice and he feels her move. He backs away and flips Clara over onto her side as he watches her once pale lifeless body start to gain its color once again. He see her coughing up the water that was in her lungs.

"Clara" the doctor whispers he pats her back lightly as she continues coughing up water. He kept thinking. This is what the old me would do right. The me that Clara loves.

"Doctor" her voice comes out weak and raspy.

"Clara you don't have to talk. Take it slowly." She smiles at his concern.

"You're one hell of a kisser." She states and then slowly loses consciousness. The doctor panics again taking her pulse. He feels it beating and he calms. He laughs lightly at her comment and slowly scoops her up from the beach. As he walks toward the blue box. He doesn't even have to snap his fingers. The doors open and the doctor walks towards Clara's room. But every time it gets close the door disappears. The doctor groans and heads towards his room which the door was already open. He lays Clara down on his bed and goes to leave but the door slams shut and he hears the sounds of locks. "Looks like it's going to be a long night" he states finding a chair and trying to find a not so creepy way of watching Clara sleep.

(Let me know what you think)


End file.
